


Toad Trip

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrenaline addiction, Drug Addiction, F/M, Love/Hate, Narcos - Freeform, PWP, Psychotropic Drugs, Shameless Smut, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: modern!AU, в котором люди и амфибии живут в одном мире, Грайм наркобарон, а Саша наркоманка.Концептуальное порно, на которое у вас не встанет, но будет мерзко
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Toad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> В русском фандоме читательница попросила меня написать что-нибудь еще кинково-порнографическое про физиологические различия людей и жаб. У меня был небольшой хэдканон о том, что Грайм это Bufo alvarius, колорадская речная жаба, поэтому я с удовольствием исполнила эту просьбу.
> 
> Sorry for smut, Eggs, I promise I will write something cute next

Рейв.  
Разноцветные лазеры выжигают глаза, свет моргает, превращая танцпол в дрянную поп-арт раскадровку. Кажется, что сходишь с ума: двадцать четыре кадра в секунду превращаются в один. Не моргай, иначе плачущие ангелы клубного угара сожрут тебя живьем, затянут в потное трясущееся чудовище Кроненберга из рук и голов — и не вспомнят, как звали.  
Сашу немного тошнит.  
Она крадется вдоль стены: не потому, что боится, а из чувства глубокого омерзения, надеясь ни с кем не столкнуться. Чья-то рука во флуоресцентном браслете попыталась схватить ее за плечо, резко пахнуло ромом и сливками «белого кубинца», но Саша ускользает, покачнувшись на узких каблуках безвкусных лакированных стрипов. Плевать.  
Четыре ступеньки вверх — вход в платную зону, за круглыми столиками пьяные человеческие компании высасывают из бутылок последние капли. Ее пропускают — Саша мельком кивает жабе-охраннику, тот узнает ее, не задает вопросов. Саша лавирует между столами, стараясь не смотреть на сидящих: это может быть воспринято как приглашение. У нее нет времени, затылок уже покрывается ледяным потом, пальцы мелко безвольно дрожат. Слишком долго ждала.  
«Платка» — это еще не VIP. Винтовая лестница с прозрачными оргалитовыми ступенями тянется вверх, к закрытым ложам. Ноги предательски ноют, в глазах пляшут мушки — Саша безумно устала, но ей нужно туда, нужно прямо сейчас, иначе накроет так, что мало не покажется. Охранники лестницы смотрят на нее сочувственно, и на них даже не хочется злится.  
— Привет, Саша, — жаб растягивает длинный безгубый рот в улыбке.  
— Привет, Перси, — она пытается сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре: небрежно откидывает со лба прядь и расправляет плечи. — Мне наверх.  
— Ты сегодня неважно выглядишь, — участливая амфибия тянет лапу, чтобы коснуться лихорадочно-жаркого сашиного лба, но передумывает. — Пропустила прием?  
— Да ты знаешь, все дела, заботы, — напускная беспечность в голосе прорывается подкатывающей истерикой. — Он у себя?  
— Конечно, как обычно. Проходи.  
Саша выдыхает, вцепляется накрашенными ногтями в перила и почти на руках подтягивает себя вверх, ступенька за ступенькой. Ее ложа ближе всех, она единственная закрыта от мира не тяжелыми гардинами на манер театральных, а настоящей дверью.  
Дверь поддается легко. Из-за нее в лицо Саше дохнуло жаром, сдавив легкие в спазме. Три слоя шумоизоляции отрезают ее от клубной какофонии, вызывая почти эйфорическое облегчение. Саша моргает дважды, привыкая к приглушенному свету и смаргивая капельки пота.  
— Саша. Какой приятный сюрприз.  
За столом сидит жаба. Во всех отношениях выдающийся представитель вида — грузный, покрытый крупными бородавками самец. Единственный здоровый глаз смотрит на Сашу с плохо скрываемым превосходством. Саша скрещивает на груди руки.  
— Грайм. Не могу сказать того же.  
Он разводит руками — между большим и указательным пальцем крупная брачная мозоль — и усмехается.  
— И все же ты здесь. Дай угадаю: принесла деньги?  
Саша стискивает зубы до скрипа.  
— Столько же, сколько обычно.  
— Этого мало. Никак не разживешься суммой побольше?  
— Раньше тебе хватало.  
Грайм хмыкает и зажимает губами незажженную сигару.  
— В стране все-таки кризис, ты и сама знаешь. Все дорожает.  
Саша закатывает глаза.  
— Давай без своих нравоучений, Граймси. Я прекрасно знаю, почему ты задираешь цену на дурь.  
— И все равно раз за разом приносишь одну и ту же сумму. Почему?  
Она пожимает плечами.  
— Из принципа. Не хочу, чтобы ты получил то, что хочешь.  
В жабьих лапах щелкает зажигалка. Грайм молча и со вкусом затягивается, выпускает облако тяжелого дыма и вальяжно откидывается на спинку кожаного кресла.  
— Я все равно получу то, что хочу. Иначе, — он ухмыляется уголком рта, и Саша хочет врезать ему по плоскому жабьему лицу кулаком. — У тебя начинается ломка, а ты приходишь ко мне и пытаешься качать права. Не боишься, что я тебе откажу?  
Саша скидывает с плеч короткую кожанку. Отработанные движения, доведенные до автоматизма, чтобы ни на секунду не остановиться и не задуматься. Иначе можно сойти с ума. Иначе можно потерять последнее, что осталось от самоуважения.  
 _Есть ли у тебя самоуважение, Саша?_  
До стола два шага, но она не будет его обходить. Саша запрыгивает на стол, со звоном снося на пол недопитые стеклянные бокалы. Она смотрит на Грайма сверху вниз, но он все равно почему-то остается победителем.  
— Давай закончим с этим, — она не слышит собственный голос.  
Когда-то было страшно, сейчас — нет. Она садится на край стола, чувствуя, как намокает юбка от пролитого алкоголя. В голове ничего нет.  
Ничего.  
Грайм утробно урчит и притягивает ее за талию, заставляя соскользнуть со стола к себе на колени. Саша обхватывает его жирную шею руками, стараясь не смотреть в лицо. Стараясь не увидеть свое отражение в его глазах. Кажется, он понимает. Ему смешно.  
Грайм издевается. Сухие мозолистые ладони скользят по бедрам, задирая юбку вверх, ложатся на ягодицы, сминают. Он не спешит, никогда не спешит, надеясь заставить ее прочувствовать каждую секунду. О, нет, этого он не добьется. Саша приходит все ближе и ближе к ломке — чтобы чувствовать только ее.  
— Мне кажется, Саша, — он говорит ей прямо в ухо, щекоча его дыханием до брезгливых мурашек, — ты приходишь без денег потому, что тебе самой это нравится.  
Она не отвечает. Объемистое мягкое жабье брюхо вибрирует, прижимаясь к ее животу. Блестящий синтетический топ скользит по телу вверх, Саша отшвыривает его в сторону, обнажая тощее подростковое тело: впадинки остро точащих ребер, маленькие груди, округлую чашу мышечного, истерзанного тренировками живота. Грайм сыто щурится и вжимается в ее грудь лицом, вбирает крошечный розовый сосок в огромную пасть. Саша думает, что при желании он мог бы сожрать ее целиком и брезгливо морщится, когда липкий язык прочерчивает по ее коже влажную дорожку. Немного пощипывает: жабья слюна кислотная, как у гребаного Чужого, а поцелуй похож на облизывание потекшей соляной батарейки. Вставший член требовательно упирается ей в промежность, Саша привычно трется о него, тянется рукой к ширинке на жабьих брюках. Если она будет достаточно горяча, то все закончится быстро, ей достанется причитающаяся доза и прости-прощай одноглазый говнюк.  
Жабий член едва теплый, как будто трахаешь труп, боже-за-что-ей-это. Под бесстыдно короткой мини не трусики, а так, недоразумение из кружевного кусочка и нитки, можно не тратить время, пытаясь стянуть их, а просто отодвинуть в сторону. Член влажно скользит между половых губ, упирается в тугой невозбужденный вход, но если чуть поднапрячься, немного потерпеть, то он влезет внутрь, и остается только…  
— Думаешь, ты отделаешься так легко? — Грайм хмыкает. — Отрабатывай полную программу.  
 _Черт._  
Он кладет ей на голову ладонь и давит вниз. Саша зло выдыхает через нос, но сползает на пол, опускаясь на колени. Ноги уже затекают, предчувствуя медленную пытку каменным полом, разлитая из бокала алкогольная дрянь стекает по столу и капает прямо за шиворот, оставляя липкий сладкий след на покрытой мурашками коже. Саша закрывает глаза, надеясь хоть так уберечь воспаленный приближающейся ломкой мозг от унизительного зрелища, но на самом деле она слишком хорошо знает, каков жабий член на вкус.  
Не сильно отличается от человеческого. Такой же пресный, подтекающий тошнотным предэякулятом. Саша ласкает его языком, щекоча и облизывая, не спеша насаживаться ртом, а то быстро заклинит челюсть. Грайм гладит ее по голове, зарываясь когтями в волосы и растрепывая наспех собранную прическу, но не торопит, глубоко удовлетворенно урча. Саша не видит его лица, но знает, что оно или идиотски-блаженное, или торжествующе-похотливое, и оба варианта ей одинаково не нравятся, поэтому она не открывает глаз. Жабий член гладкий, похожий на секс-игрушку из Bad Dragon, гораздо лучше человеческого (человеческие напоминают сосиску, лопнувшую в микроволновке), но Саша не признается себе в этом даже под дулом пистолета.  
Когти на ее затылке предупреждающе сжимаются, болезненно прокалывая кожу, Саша воспринимает этот сигнал однозначно и обхватывает член губами, медленно втягивая в рот. Если не касаться его нёбом, то вкус почти не чувствуется, а если задержать дыхание, то можно не задохнуться, когда Грайм начнет жадно натягивать ее горло. Когда-то ее от этого рвало, но ко всему быстро привыкаешь, иногда только скручивают остаточные сухие спазмы, если Саша имела неосторожность что-то съесть по дороге в клуб.  
Член нагревается, становится почти похож на нормальный, Саша входит в ритм. Голова опускается — язык скользит по стволу, голова поднимается — Саша всасывает воздух, создавая легкий вакуум. От этого очень устают губы, челюсть болезненно щелкает, обещая веселые сутки нераскрывающегося рта, но парни просто сходят с ума и кончают раньше, чем шея успевает задеревенеть окончательно. Маленькие девчачьи хитрости, которыми шепотом делятся в школьном туалете и которые Саша, будь ее воля, не применяла бы в жизни никогда. Она ненавидит минет.  
Титул секс-королевы приносит больше проблем, чем пользы. Слухи в подростковых стайках разносятся быстро, а в ее возрасте быть фригидной преступление более страшное, чем убийство. Хочешь анал — пригрози девчонке ославить ее, как бревно, и до колледжа ей не видать отношений. Они делали все, что им скажут: бедные большеглазые дети с телами взрослых, но в отличие от них Саше не нравилось чувствовать себя жертвой — она была хищницей даже ценой ужасного пубертатного секса. Сколько парней побывало в ее постели? Гораздо больше, чем может позволить себе хорошая мамина девочка, невозможно больше, чем позволяет себе ответственная женщина, но вполне достаточно для оторвы, образ которой Саша так щепетильно поддерживает. Она приносит подругам дурь и садится в машину к первому встречному, кто обещает покатать по ночной Саус Кингс Хайвей, удивительно, но в этих поездках с ней никогда не случалось ничего страшнее лаунж-радио на полной громкости. На самом деле Саша хочет, чтобы случилось.  
Ладонь на затылке жестко вцепляется в волосы, Саша привычно задерживает дыхание. Короткий толстый член едва достает до горла, но достает достаточно, чтобы она могла захлебнуться. Вязкая слюна стекает по подбородку, Грайм долбит ее рот с каким-то злобным остервенением и бурно кончает почти сразу же. Саша сплевывает на пол, надсадно кашляя и размазывая сперму по губам, пытаясь утереть ее трясущейся ладонью. Хочется перебить этот мерзкий вкус во рту, Саша тянется к недопитому бокалу на столе, но Грайм не дает эй этого сделать. Он подхватывает ее на руки, легко, как куклу, усаживает на колени лицом к себе, усмехается уголком широкого зубастого рта. С уголка сашиных губ тянется нитка слюны, жаб убирает ее пальцем в каком-то ненормально заботливом жесте. Неестественном для их отношений. И тут же, как будто устыдившись собственного порыва, развязно запускает ладонь ей под юбку.  
— Для бедной жертвы, которую ты из себя строишь, ты слишком мокрая, — ирония в его словах — как удар по лицу.  
Саша мучительно ненавидит себя за влажное пятно на белых трусиках, за символ ее позорной капитуляции. Грайм щекотно гладит ее пальцем через ткань и снова касается ртом шеи, жарко и тяжело дыша, заставляя короткие волоски на затылке встать дыбом. Саша откликается благосклоннее: уже поздно что-то доказывать.  
 _Есть ли у тебя самоуважение, Саша?_  
 _Зачем ты приходишь снова и снова, не принося с собой ни цента, хотя можешь позволить себе покупать эту дрянь килограммами с папиной кредитки?_  
Стенки влагалища расходятся, жадно принимая жабий член, он проскальзывает внутрь легко и уверенно. Саша усаживается поудобнее, упирается коленями в диван, ладонями — в граймову грудь.  
— Ты быстро, — она старается говорить буднично, с ленцой искушенной усталой женщины, но это сиплый голос подростка, которого только что драли в горло.  
— Я на допинге, — признание-вызов.  
Саша хочет съязвить что-то злое про его возраст, но Грайм надавливает на ее бедра, вынуждая опуститься ниже, член легонько целует шейку матки, и вместо колкости Саша возбужденно-болезненно выдыхает. Если закрыть глаза и представить, что на месте уродливой жабы какой-нибудь корейский поп-айдол, то становится легче, приятнее, и… о господи, это не правда.  
Саша смотрит прямо Грайму в глаза и с ужасом понимает, что все. Она видит его. Она смотрит только на него.  
Это какое-то извращение, мерзкий выверт искалеченного ломкой и этими ритуальными изнасилованиями сознания.  
Люди не любят жаб.  
Она старательна, как начинающая жрица любви. Грайм помогает ей руками, насаживая и заставляя прогибаться и течь в пальцах, Саша заглядывает ему в лицо умоляюще и вопросительно. Рот пересыхает, руки разбивает лихорадочный тремор, пожалуйста, Грайм, пожалуйста, старый ублюдок, ты же видишь, что становится все хуже, дай, дай, ДАЙ!  
Он прижимает ее голову к жирной, покрытой набухшими паротидами шее в извращенно-инцестуальном жесте. Саша рычит и вцепляется в холодную кожу зубами, ядовитая железа лопается ей в рот, как перезревший гнойник, брызгая молочно-белой жидкостью. Саша остервенело, жадно слизывает наркотический яд, давясь его горечью и собственной слюной, глотая до кашля и пока буфотонин не пойдет носом. Боль отступает, вытесняемая кислотным ЛСД-трипом.  
Это их маленький секрет.  
Маленький-маленький секрет, раскрыв который жабья наркоимперия падет под ножами обезумевших торчков, вырезающих прямо из холодного мяса токсичные железы и засовывающих в рот их красно-молочную горькую мякоть.  
Все становится ярче, острее, живее. Это синестезия буфотонинового наркомана: Саша слышит, как свет электрических ламп выжигает ей расширенные зрачки, во рту ее привкус крика — счастливого вопля богоподобной твари, познавшей все и ничего одновременно. Член Грайма пробивает ей сердце, он ловит ртом ее губы, принуждая к поцелую — и черт, на вкус это действительно похоже на батарейку, но Саша засовывает в зубастую пасть язык и растворяется в этой кислоте. Вокруг пляшут огни инфракрасного спектра, они складываются в буквы алфавита древних атлантов, и Саша все-все понимает, и ей так легко, так смешно от собственной всемогущести. Она разрывает поцелуй и смеется, и обхватывает Грайма руками, и говорит ему что-то очень важное, каждым словом выжигая в гладком жабьем мозгу буквицу священных смыслов, и он слушает ее серьезно, настолько серьезно, насколько вообще можно слушать, натягивая на член обдолбанную малолетку.  
Десять минут кажутся вечностью. Буфотониновый трип короткий, совсем не то, что шесть часов ярких картинок кислоты, зато кроет сразу и вызывает зависимость. Цвета меркнут, блекнут, и первое время кажутся черно-белой картинкой 30-х. Накрывает сонным отупением: перегретый химическим кайфом мозг аварийно вырубает все системы, кроме жизненно-важных. Саше хочется упасть, но Грайм укладывает ее на себя, усталую жертву отходняка. Он весь покрыт липкой испариной, Саша, наверное, не лучше, но сейчас ей все равно. Ее голова удобно устроена на плече, что-то тихо приятно урчит в глубине широкой жабьей груди.  
Саша вдруг распахивает глаза, вскакивает и ее скручивает сухим желудочным спазмом, а потом выворачивает на пол горькой желчью. В желудке больше ничего нет, но злая побочка «физиологического» наркотика требует свое. Очищенный до кристаллов и красиво упакованный он действует не так агрессивно, но слизывать паротидные выделения прямо с жабьего тела было обязательной частью их извращенной любовной игры. Так же, как блевать после этого и трясущимися от усталости руками отталкивать граймову руку, тянущуюся придержать волосы.  
Саше невыносимо мерзко от себя, от лужи желчи и слюны на полу, от спермы, стекающей по ее ногам. И в то же время с каким-то отвлеченным мстительным ликованием она смотрит на себя как будто со стороны: униженную, грязную, больную. Если бы мамочка ее видела… Она бы с удовольствием показала себя со всех сторон этой холодной стареющей суке.  
Ее колени похожи на студень, но вовсе не из-за шикарного секса, как это пишут в графоманских любовных романах. Секс Саша почти не помнит, и оно к лучшему. Она приходит сюда не за ним.  
 _А зачем тогда ты приходишь, выбритая и наряженная, пахнущая духами «для особых случаев»?_  
Саша все-таки встает, тяжело опираясь ладонью о поверхность стола. Грайм молча указывает ей пальцем, но в этом нет нужды: Саша прекрасно помнит, где лежит ее плата. В старомодной, уродливой деревянной шкатулке небрежно свалены полные порошка зиплоки 6×8. Грайм никогда не следит за тем, сколько она берет, как будто бы ему плевать, ограбит его очередная потаскуха или нет. И Саша, открывая шкатулку, постоянно борется с искушением, прикидывает шансы, пересчитывает упаковки, щекоча свою выученную клептоманию избалованного подростка-адреналинщика. Но вместе с тем всегда берет только один пакетик.  
 _Потому что на самом деле ты хочешь вернуться._  
В шкатулке их ровно столько, сколько она оставила в прошлый раз.  
Саша вертит в пальцах прозрачный зиплок. Внутри порошка чуть больше, чем дают в подворотнях барыги: хватит и на себя, и угостить подругу. Невыгодный размен за один секс с малолеткой.  
— Грайм, — мысль складывалась медленно. — Сколько еще шлюховатых наркоманок приходит к тебе за этим?  
Жаб сунул в рот недокуренную сигару и приподнял бровь.  
— Это ревность?  
Саша зло мотнула головой.  
— Сколько?  
Огонек зажигалки на миг осветил напряженное нечеловеческое лицо. Грайм затянулся, не торопясь с ответом, так же медленно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, словно бы действительно раздумывая над ответом.  
— Ты одна, Вэйбрайт.  
Одна. В сашиной голове начала собираться какая-то картинка, шероховатость, не дающая ей покоя с того самого первого раза, когда она поднялась по лестнице в ВИП «Башни».  
Почему ей выдает дозу лично Грайм по прозвищу «Капитан», легендарный мафиозный босс, крыша и отец всего теневого бизнеса Восточного побережья?  
Почему ей?  
Почему сам?  
Старый ксенофил и любитель девочек-подростков, ему привезли бы любую из самой Албании — столицы мирового секс-траффикинга, да саму Сашу не уберегли бы папины связи и семейные деньги, если бы этому злобному ублюдку вздумалось получить именно ее.  
Почему так странно и таким длинным окольным путем: через барыг и приглашение в гости?  
Наверное, на ее лице была написана каждая мысль, каждая буква горела во лбу огромной бегущей строкой, потому что Грайм усмехнулся уголком губы и, затянувшись снова, ответил на ее невысказанный вслух вопрос.  
— Я знаю, где ты живешь, во сколько встаешь и во сколько ложишься спать. Какой дорогой идешь в школу, за каким углом куришь, сбегая с уроков, где гуляешь до вечера. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз за день подставляешься моим жабам, как легко зашвырнуть тебя в багажник и увезти туда, где тебя не найдет даже геолокация телефона, — он затянулся, внимательно глядя Саше в лицо и очевидно наслаждаясь эффектом, оказанным своими словами. — Но вместо этого ты приходишь сама. Несмотря на то, что ты можешь позволить себе любую сумму, которую я назову, ты приходишь сюда ночью, наряженная, как шлюха, и набрасываешься на мой член так, словно все парни Мёртл-Бич в одночасье приняли целибат. Ты изображаешь оскорбленную королеву-амазонку, но я знаю, что когда ты дрочишь в душе, ты повторяешь мое имя, и нормального, человеческого парня у тебя нет. И не будет.  
Грайм притягивает ее к себе, ошалевшую, напуганную его откровением и пророческой правдивостью каждого проклятого слова. Его руки гладят ее спину: неожиданно несмело, нетребовательно. Саша смотрит на свое отражение в его огромных, выпученных нечеловеческих глазах, и за ним ей открывается давно известная, но тщательно игнорируемая правда.  
— Если ты согласишься, ты станешь второй после меня, и жабы будут слушаться каждого твоего слова, как моего. Только скажи: и я увезу тебя в Мексику и буду драть на белом песке Камарона так, что ты забудешь свое имя, и никто тебя не найдет, ни друзья, ни родители, ни Эмбер Алерт, — Грайм смотрит на нее бесконечно больным и бесконечно молящим глазом. — Только скажи, Саша.  
 _Ты всегда этого хотела, Саша._  
 _Ты садилась в чужие тонированные машины, ты глотала таблетки без бирок, сколько лезвий прячет твой розовый школьный пенал?_  
Саша касается губами его холодного рта и слово срывается быстрее мысли:  
— Да.

**Author's Note:**

> Я вас всеми богами заклинаю: не лижите жаб.  
> Не лижите жаб.  
> Не лижите.  
> Их яд курят. Тогда происходит примерно то, что я описала, но без зависимости.


End file.
